


corpse dance

by undread



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dead Owada Mondo, Ghost Sex, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Ishimaru Kiyotaka as Ishida | Kiyondo, Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, celestia is horrible as always, he also dies near the end, i literally dont understand what i was doing writing kiyondo i kinda just said fuck it, please dont think about it that hard, sexy death metaphors???, taka dies faster than normal, they are referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undread/pseuds/undread
Summary: with this fun march, let the cracks in your heartbe filled with rotten sausages
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	corpse dance

**Author's Note:**

> this is reworked from a very VERY old fic in one of my first notebooks. originally it was just,,,, mondo and taka fuck and they are also ghosts. not anymore tho lmao
> 
> i was actually hesitant abt keeping the name but the original is a songfic for this song so i figured i might as well just keep it

Mondo knew he was dead. Always watching, always seeing how the killing game continued, forced to watch how his death impacted the others.

He wasn't the only one- Sayaka would watch too, sometimes, the knife gone but the gaping wound still present. Most of her time, though, was spent exploring the other floors of the school. She never lived to see them. Leon was the first to greet Mondo when he... when he died, right?

"You look like shit," Leon laughed. He didn't look great himself. He was bleeding still, covered in bruises, his arm looked broken. _He_ looked broken. "Your eyes are all spinny and shit... why the hell are you sweating?" It wasn't sweat, but Mondo didn't really have the heart to break that to him.

Chihiro broke Mondo's heart. The little guy came up to him anxiously, like he was worried Mondo would attack him again. Mondo didn't blame the kid- the biker had a bad track record, he didn't exactly trust himself. Mondo kept his distance when talking to Chihiro, for the shorter's sake. For his own sake. He was holding in his tears as he apologized to him, _I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry, you won't forgive me but I'm so fucking sorry._ The crater in the boy's head intimidated Mondo, constantly bleeding, it never ran out of reminders. Never stopped showing Mondo exactly what he did.

Chihiro wasn't the only reminder. The character sprinting around the halls in Kiyotaka's body was a reminder, too. The character fighting tooth and nail over control of a laptop, because he thought maybe, maybe it was actually Mondo. It wasn't. The computer had nothing to do with Mondo. _Bro_ was just a program. The character was better than the catatonic state Mondo left Kiyotaka in. That was Mondo's fault, wasn't it? If Mondo never talked to Kiyotaka, if they never went in that _fucking_ sauna, if Mondo never brought up Chuck and if Kiyotaka never brought up his family, if Mondo was a little more of a dick, if, if, if. Kiyotaka would be okay. Kiyondo was Mondo's fault.

Mondo watched Kiyotaka every minute of every day. He watched as things only got worse, Kiyondo repeatedly trying to sabotage the body, and maybe it's Kiyotaka. As Kiyondo went away for a minute and as Kiyotaka cried until he couldn't make noise anymore, until he was choking for breath. Mondo wanted to say something to him, anything, wanted to let Kiyotaka know he was there. Wanted to tell Kiyotaka that... that he loved him, because Mondo did, Mondo loved him so much and he never got to let Kiyotaka know, they never got to tell each other before Chihiro told Mondo his secret, before Chihiro told Mondo he wanted to get stronger, before Mondo-

Celestia Ludenberg is a monster in a frilly dress. She visits Kiyondo late at night and she strokes his face and he hisses at her like an animal. She laughs- not really at him, but also only at him. She says everything and nothing to him, and Mondo can see Kiyondo melting and fading and Kiyotaka is coming back and he's so empty, he's so empty and Celeste is at least sweet-sounding, even if she's only serving herself. She is only serving herself, it's all she does and all she's doing and she pulls out a camera and asks Kiyotaka to lay down and Mondo was taught to not hit girls but he's never wanted to beat one into a pulp more. He couldn't though, even if he tried. All he can do is watch. Kiyotaka is like a rag doll, she moves him around because he can't carry himself, if he's not Kiyondo he's Kiyotaka and Kiyotaka is a shell of a man.

Kiyotaka curls in on himself and cries, he doesn't scream or wail or sob, he just cries silently to himself. Celeste leaves, proud, she's a man-eater in a way and she's had her full of him, she's used him how she needs and she doesn't need to think of him ever again. The raven-haired boy covers himself with his comforter, and Mondo knows they aren't nice, they aren't soft, they're stiff and uncomfortable, unlike-

Unlike the blanket Kiyotaka and Mondo shared, once. Unlike the blanket they used on the picnic with Chihiro. Unlike the one they slept under at night, in their own apartment instead of a shitty dorm, when they knew each other better, when they knew how they felt and they didn't care what anyone thought, when Mondo was healing, when they would hold each other close and they would kiss and they would go a little farther than that, when they were older, when Mondo was nineteen instead of seventeen.

Mondo watches the next few days. Kiyondo doesn't come back for a while. Kiyotaka is back to shutting himself in, he's back to not letting anyone in. A note slips under his door one day- Mondo can't read it and he isn't sure if he wants to, but maybe he does, cause it's the first time Kiyondo has showed up in ages and he wants to know what the occasion is. The character checks the clock and sprints off, Mondo rushes to follow, and he's going to the Art Storage room and why is he going to the Art Storage room?

Something goes through Mondo and Kiyondo is on the floor, Kiyotaka is on the floor, it's Taka and he's gasping out, he's crawling at the floor, he's trying to get away and Mondo turns and sees Hifumi and of course that's why Kiyondo sprinted there so fast, Kiyotaka was desperate to die and Kiyondo was just him with a different coat of paint, and he's bleeding out now from his skull and it's a crater and it's a little bit like Chihiro's and Mondo just feels like he failed someone again. That's less important though than the vision of Kiyotaka sitting up, his body remains on the floor but still he sits up. He looks around, snapping his head in every direction and Mondo practically tackles him, wrapping his arms around the other and sobbing. He hasn't sobbed since Daiya died and he hasn't hugged Kiyotaka since the night before he died himself, and both actions are liberating, he feels like he can breathe and it's been days since he took in air. Kiyotaka doesn't seem to even understand what's happening at first, but when he does, he wails, sobs harder than he possibly ever had, not out of sadness, but relief.

Kiyotaka clings to Mondo like his life- his death?- depends on it, like Mondo will disappear if he lets go. Mondo won't disappear, he knows that, and he runs his hands over Kiyotaka's head, minding the bleeding crater. The blood is getting on Mondo but it doesn't matter, nothing matters, they're clinging to each other and it's okay, everything is okay and Kiyotaka leans his head up and he kisses Mondo-

Mondo kisses back, hard, he kisses Kiyotaka cause he didn't get to before, they're both making up for lost time. Kiyotaka slings his arms around Mondo's neck and Mondo moves his hands to Kiyotaka's waist and it doesn't matter that Kiyotaka's body is getting cold in the same room because the raven is on top of him, actually, he's in Mondo's lap and he's screaming, he was always a screamer, he's panting and gasping like he was when he died, but the moans and the yelps make it all better, Mondo hasn't felt him since he doesn't know when. They're making up for lost time. Kiyotaka smashes his lips into Mondo's again, kissing him as hard as he can, _I love you Mondo, I love you, don't go, I love you,_ and Mondo says it all back and promises he'll never leave and _I love you too Taka, I love you so fucking much._

The shorter begs for more, begs for Mondo to go faster, harder. "I'm not going to break," he states, "please, I need more." Mondo gives him everything he can, he slams into him with everything he has. Kiyotaka screams again, he shakes heavily, he grips onto Mondo and he's done, he clenches around Mondo and slumps over him limp. Mondo groans at the tightness and he wishes he did this just one more time before he died, he wishes they never got mixed up in this, wishes they never forgot, wishes they were in the apartment they saved up for instead of dead. Mondo finishes and buries himself in Kiyotaka like the smaller is a coffin.

Kiyotaka shivers, falling against Mondo, burying his face in the larger's shoulder. They're dead men and Kiyotaka doesn't seem to mind the "sweat" or the spinning eyes, in the same way that Mondo doesn't mind the bleeding crater in his head. They're together again, the rest is forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> cries bc i killed taka in my own fic. i swore this would never happen
> 
> also i didnt. expect this to go this route it just kinda happened. hm


End file.
